The present invention relates to improvements in bicycle pedals.
It is known that, in sports or competition bicycles, the pedals are equipped with a toe clip into which the foot of the cyclist is introduced to take up, in respect of the pedal, the most correct position for pedalling. In the known type pedals, it may happen quite frequently that the tip of the cylist's shoe may knock--when introducing itself into the toe clip--against that part of the peripheral band of the pedal being close to the toe clip. This may delay and make more difficult and troublesome the introduction of the cyclist's foot into the toe clip, and may thus form an even serious drawback in particular circumstances, as for example during races and contests.